Snowy Love
by I'am KaiSooShipper
Summary: Cinta Seputih Salju. dimusim salju yang dingin ini seorang DoKyungSoo mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. KAISOO/KAIDO
1. Chapter 1

Umma..! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, umma kan tau kalau hari ini aku masuk kesekolah baruku." Gerutu KyungSoo. Namja bermata bulat, manis, nan imut ini sedang bersiap-siap datang kesekolah barunya

Jangan salahkan ummamu, umma sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi tetapi kau mlah memilih untuk tidur lagi." Seorang perempuan paru baya ini sedang menasihati anak semata wayangnya.

_Setelah beberapa menit_

Umma, Kyungsoo pergi dulu yaa.. ~~ Ya..! sarapan dulu, atau bawa bekal ini saja, KYUNGSOO.. " Perempuan paru baya itu menjerit karena anaknya tidak menghiraukannya, malah kyungsoo langsung saja pergi.

Ya..! Bus tunggu aku, ada satu penumpang yang belum naik! Yakk..

Bruukk, pintu bus terbuka

Aduuhh.. kepalaku sakit.

Ayo nak! Kita sudah terlambat datang kesekolah" Kata tukang supir antar-jemput sekolah kyungsoo.

_**KyungSoo Pov'**_

Waahh.. ramai sekali, aku duduk dimana ya?" Kyungsoo bingung tidak ada tempat duduk lagi yang tersisa.

Yaa! Kau yang berdiri" duduk disini saja" seorang namja imut memanggil kyungsoo agar duduk bersamanya.

Ahh~~ Gomawo"

Kau murid baru ya? Perkenalkan namaku ByunBaekHyun" Kau bisa panggil aku baekhyun, baekki~ atau apa aja

Ahh~~ Ne, aku DoKyungSoo. Kau bisa panggil aku KyungSoo atau D.O. jga boleh terserah baekhyun saja.

Ah~ OK.

_**School Internasional SM INTERTAIMENT**_

Nahh kita sudah sampai.. jangan ada yang terlupa dengan barangnya!" segera pak supir membuka pintunya.

Kyungsoo, kau masuk kelas mana?" tanya baekhyun.

Molla, aku harus ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu, kata umma harus melapor ke kepala sekolah dulu.

Mau kuantar?

Bolehh.. aku juga kurang tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah itu?

Kajja. Akan kutunjukkan.

_**Didepan ruang kepala sekolah**_

nah ini ruangan kepala sekolahnya, ahh Kyungsoo-yah.. aku masuk kelas dulu, ne

Ahh ne, Gomawo.

Tok.. Tokk. Tok..

Silahkan masuk" Ujar kepala sekolah

Anyeonghaseo.. emm saya murid baru yang ingin melapor pak.

Ahh~ kau sudah datang, ayo masuk.

Ne.. perkenalkan namaku DoKyungSoo imnida," Kyungsoo pun membungkuk sampai 90 derajat.

Aahh~~ ne ne. Umurmu brpa tahun?

18 tahun pak.

OK kau masuk kelas 11-2. Dan sebelum masuk kelas lapor dulu dengan ibu Sora terlebih dahulu untuk mengantarmu ke kelas barumu.

Ahh ne , Kamsamidah~" Kyungsoo membungkukan lagi badanya sampai 90 derajat.

_**Kelas 11-2**_

Ehh.. ada murid baru disekolah kita, tapi aku tak tau dia masuk kelas mana?" Baekhyun menceritakan kepada teman-temanya. Tiba-tiba~~~

Ah~~ aku tidak tertarik, sudah jangan berisik aku mau tidur lagi" namja yang berkulit tan itu kembali menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja

Yak! Siapa juga yang bicara padamu, aku saja bicara pada Yeolliiku

Ok, sudah-sudah kau ini Jongin beraninya membentak baekkiku kalau ingin tidur, tidur sana dirumah bukan disekolah". Kau tau dari mana Baekki~~ Ku sayang?" Goda Chanyeol

Aigoo.. aku bertemu denganya Yeollii~~ dia sangat imut, matanya besar, orangnya juga baik.

Kau sendiri imut atau tidak oeh? Sambil senyum evil.

Jangan mengodaku "tiang listrik". -_-

Apa kau mengataiku tiang liatrik? Ohh rupanya baekkiku ini ingin dihukum oeh? Baiklah tinggal tunggu aja tanggal mainya. Hehe

Pukul 07.00

all students have completed the lesson may rest_***haha,bel sekolah author masuk..*abaikan**_

park Seongsaenim pun datang dengan membawa satu murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas 11-2

Annyeonghaseo~~ anak-anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, seongsaenim ingin mengenalkan kepada kalian murid baru yang ingin masuk kelas kita. "ayo perkenalkan namamu.

Murid itu pun masuk kekelas. " Yeolli itu anak baru yang ku bicarakan tadi"

Tiba-tiba Jongin yang sedang tidur pun mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba,

Hem.. katanya tidak tertarik?" Sewot baekhyun -_-

Aku hanya ingin melihat orangnya! Tegas jongin." Alaahh~ bilang aja kalo penasaran.

Annyeonghaseo~ DoKyungSoo imnida, Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau D.O. sambil membungkukan badan.

Ok! Kau duduk dibelakang Jongin saja, karena disana ada kursi kosong.

Ah~~ Ne, Kamsamidah soengsaenim.

Ahh~~ Kyungsoo-yah kita sekelas". Ahh~~ Ne".

_**JongIn Pov'**_

Saat murid baru itu melewatiku, ya tuhan dia namja atau yeoja? Huh? Kenapa mukanya benar-benar imut, bibirnya yang _kissable, _kulitnya yang seputih susu seperti bayi yang baru lahir dan aroma tubuhnya sangat khas." Ohh tuhan kau sangat berlebihan memberikannya semua itu_._

Yak! Kkamjjonng? Kau kenapa hah? Tertarik? Kau bilang tak tertarik dengan murid baru itu"

Sesaat lamunan jongin buyar karena namja disebelahnya yang bicara

Aish.. diamlah kau tiang listrik, menganggu saja" gerutu Jongin

_**all students**__**have**__**completed**__**the lesson**__**may rest~ ~ ~**_

"Kyungsoo-yah.. ahh ani Kyunggie saja lah, otte? Kyungsoo terlalu panjang"

Ahh~~ ne terserah baekkie saja" ayo kita kentin perutku sudah lapar" ajak baekyun

Oeh, Kajja ya! kkamjjong kau tak ikkut?" Jongin hanya membisu karena Kyungsoo juga diajak ikut.

Ya ampun kenapa aku merasa gugup? Apa kerena anak baru itu akan ikut kami bersama kekantin?" batin Jongin

Hoiii! Kau yang kau lamunkan, kalau tak mau ikut bilang saja" Ujar chanyeol yang dari menunggu jawaban temanya ini.

A-ahh.. ne ne aku ikut" sangking gugupnya bicara aja terbata-bata"

Saat perjalanan kekantin yang bicara hanyalah baekyeol dan kyungsoo, karena kyungsoo selalu digoda oleh chanyeol. Tiba-tiba~

Yak! Tiang listrik. Seorang namja yang lebih tua dari chanyeol memanggil.

Ahh suho sunbae waeyo? Mau kekantin bersama? Tawar chanyeol

Ahh~~ ne. Ehh siapa ini murid baru ya? Tanya suho

A.. ne annyeong kyungsoo imnida. Sambil senyum menawan

Seketika Jongin yang melamun membuka mulutnya karena terpesona melihat senyumnya yang manis itu. Begitu juga suho yang terpanah melihat senyumnya kyungsoo.

Yak! Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya baekhyun binggung? Mulutnya terbuka semuaa? Sebaiknya jgn memnaggil dia kyungsoo. Panggil saja dia kyunggie, nama itu lebih mudah dan lebih indah

Ahh ne~~ nama itu lebih seksi." Jongin dan suho barengan

Ahh~~ kalian kenapa? seperti melihat bidadari saja, berhentilah seperti itu kajja perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi laprnya tingkat dewa.!

Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku saja yang pesankan. Aku traktir kalian karena kita mempunyai teman baru dan sekaligus yang akan menjadi namjachinguku." *pede banget suho yakk! #ditabokSuho, _abaikan*_

Huuu.. keGR-an banget sunbae ini? Emangnya Kyunggie mau apa dengan sunbae yang kayak gini? Goda chanyeol.

Ahai~ kali aja dia mau? Bela suho

Jongin yang dari tadi hanya diam, terlihat manyun karena melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memerah akibat rayuan dari suho sunbae.

Biasanya aku yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain memerahkan wajahkan karena malu mengapa sekarang aku tidak berani" batin Jongin.

Ah~ KyungSoo kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" akhirnya jongin bicara juga

Ah~ ne aku pindahan dari wilayah goyyeongjjade, aku pindah ke seoul karena keinginan ayahku yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.

Owh.. aku turut berduka cita" sambil menadang wajah kyungsoo yang menunduk.

Yak! Berhenti berpikiran kotor Kkamjjong" tegas baekhyun

Siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu! Aku yang harusnya menasihati kalian yang selalu menebar kemsraan didepan banyak orang terutama "aku". Kata "aku" lebih ditekankan oleh jongin.

Aish~~ bilang saja kalau kau cemburu kkamjjong dengan kemesraan kami." Gerutu chanyeol mangkanya cepat-cepat lah mempunyai pacar.

_**all students**__**have**__**completed**__**the lesson**__**may rest**_

bel pun berbunyi. Baekyeol, KyungSoo, Jongin, dan Suho pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing

Ok, Good bye manis~~" rayu Suho. Ahh~~ ne Sunbae

Sukses Suho membuat Kyungsoo memerah kembali, dan juga berhasil membuat jongin memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

Aish~ Kajja nantin jung Soengsaenim datang, jongin menarik tanggan kyungsoo agak kasar. Sontak membuat kyungsoo agak terkejut dan sedikit terpelanting kebelakang hampir jatuh.

Ya! Jongin appo.. ! gerutu kyungsoo.

Ohh~~ mian. Habisnya kau dekat sekali dengan Suho sunbae? Sontak jongin menutup mulutnya. Dan langsung masuk ke kelas dengan muka menunduk

Yak.. KIM JONG IN .. Emang knpa? Kan aku bebas berteman dengan siapa saja?" Teriak Kyungsoo

Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia harus marah? Anehh sekali? Batin kyungsoo

Kyunggie? Knpa diluar ayo masuk nanti soengsoenim masuk ke kelas dan kau akan kena marah olehnya"

TBC

Kurang seru ya?

Maaf karena wulan masih baru, jgn lupa REVIEW-nya ya..

mohon dukunganya dari yg berpengalaman

kasih komentar dan saranya :D :*


	2. Chap 2 Upadate KAISOO KAIDO

"Ahh~ ne"

Saat berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, kyungsoo melihat jongin menutup kepalanya dengan buku.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? Aneh? Dekat dengan orang kok gk boleh!? Kayak orang yang cemburu aja?" batin Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kkamjjong kau kenpa? Kau sakit?"tanya chanyeol

Jongin hanya diam saja mematung seperti tidak mempunyai mulut.

SKIP.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa pelajaran hari ini sudah usai. Secepat kilat jongin pergi dari kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu hari ini, tidak seprti biasanya. Anehnya tingkat dewa!". Sudahlah yeolli biarkan saja kkamjjong itu, sepertinya dia nervous dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo?" canda baekhyun.

"Mangkanya kyunggie senyummu itu biasa saja jangan membuat orang menjadi salah tingkah dengan senyummu itu oeh?" goda chanyeol dan baekhyun

"Senyumku biasa saja baekki. Emangnya senyumku kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo. Entahlah sepertinya senyummu mengalihkan dunianya kkamjjong? Hehe"

"Kajja.. kajja kita pulang nanti bus akan meninggalkan kita" Ahh iy Yoelli. Palli Kyunggie cepat nanti seperti kau tadi tidak ada tempat duduk."

Saat menuju bus. Ternyata Jongin sudah berada di dalam bus menyudut dekat jendela sambil tidur menyender ke jendela.

"Nahh.. itu dia kkamjjong, sudah duluan ternyata. Yakk! Kenpa kau duluan tidk menunggu kami? Tanya chanyeol"Yakk KKAMJJONG"

"Aishh.. bisa-bisa naik darah aku bicara sama orang sepertimu"geram chanyeol. "Sudahlah yeolli sepertinya dia sedang marah atau ap? Biarkan saja dia. Kita duduk saja disana. Kyunggie kau duduk saja dengan jongin, tempat duduk lainnya sudah ditempati oleh orang lain" ujar baekhyun.

"Oh .. ne apa tidak apa-apa, nanti aku dimarahinya lagi karena aku duduk bersama dia?"tanya kyungsoo takut.

"Ahh~~ tidak, walaupun kkamjjong itu sedang seperti itu dia tidak akan memarahimu. Emang kau punya salah? Tidak kan? sudah duduk saja."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun duduk dekat jongin. _Tiba-tiba_

"Eughh... "

Oeh.. knpa kau disini? Sejak kpn kau disini? Tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi

"Dia baru duduk kkamjjong"ujar baekhyun.

Sudah kalian duduk berdua saja – chanyeol.

"Mati aku! kenapa namja yang membuat aku gugup ini berada disebelahku?" gerutu kai "Ehem.. em.. jongin-ssi, tadi kenapa kamu tadi menarik tangganku?"akhirnya keheningan yang dibuat mereka berdua dipecahkan oleh kyungsoo. Karena bosan dengan diam seperti orang bodoh/

"ahh i-tu itu.. sss emm kenapa ya?" membuat jongin gugup keringet dingin seperti orang bodoh dan gak tau harus jawab apa?. "mampus kau Kim Jong In" batin jongin

Melihat orang yang disebelahnya ini terlihat gugup atau semacamnya lah _bingung*eh*_.

"Em.. gk mau jawab gk apa-apa kok. Aku bisa ngerti". Dengan senyum terpaksa

_**Author pov'**_

Brukk... Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan ukuran yang yaa.. besar. Dan setelah itu ia bedecak kesal

"Aishh.. Kim Jong In Pabbo.. pabbo.. kenapa harus seperti orang bodoh. Padahal kayaknya kyungsoo itu mudah sekali di rayu! Lihat saja pada saat Suho hyung! Aigoo.. kenpa aku kesal melihat suho hyung menggoda kyungsoo? Apa..? _"aku cemburu?" _benaran aja? Enggak.. enggak gk mungkin"! aku baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Aishh" sambil ngcak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

"Kau kenapa?" seketika jongin berhenti dengan aktifitasnya yang "mengacak rambutnya" sendiri hingga ia agak sedikit pusing dibuatnya.

"yak! "cadel" kau mengagetkanku saja, kalau masuk ketok pintu dulu". Sontak jongin kaget dengan kedatangn Sehun sepupunya" yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan kencangnya.

"Aish.. sudahku bilang aku tidak cadel!" ahh sudah lah. Ternyata kau ingin mati kelaparan ternyata." Sambil meninggalkan kamar JongIn.

"eh.. ya! Aku tidak ingin mati kelaparan" berlari mengejar sehun yang telah turun dari tangga.

Saat dimeja makan seperti biasa suasananya sepi seperti kuburan karena orang tua JongIn lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada keluarga. Malahan seperti keluarga broken home. Maka dari itu Sehun disuruh tinggal dirumahnya supaya JongIn tidak kesepian dirumah. dan nyata nihil, JongIn masih kesepian karena memang JongIn memerlukan kasih sayang orang tua yang banyak.

"Hemmm... JongIn tarik nafas panjang-panjang karena bosan dengan suasana sepi ini. Apakah ada suasana yang lain, selain ini?" batin JongIn.

"Kenapa kau bosan ya?" lamunan JongIn disadarkan oleh Sehun. "Em.. sangat bosan. Ada ide untuk tidak bosan seperti orang bodoh seperti ini?" "Em.. gimana kalau makan diluar? Kamu kan tidak makan!? "APA YANG MAU DIMAKAN OH SEHUN?LIHAT MAKANANMU INI GOSONG SEMUA DAN RASANYA TIDAK KARUAN. KAU TAU ITU?" teriak JongIn "Arraso.. Tidak usah berteriak!. Seperti orang hutan saja yang sedang memanggil para hewanya saja! Decak Sehun kesal.

"mau atau tidak keluar nih? Kalau tidak mau. Aku akan keluar, kerumahnya MyChagi." "berhenti memberitahukan kalau kan akan berkencan dengan pacarmu itu." Cibir JongIn yang tampaknya sedikit cemburu karena sehun sudah memiliki namjachingu Sedangkan dia? belum memiliki namjachingu walaupun disekolahnya ia cukup terkenal ahh.. tidak bukan cukup terkenal memang terkenal.

"haha.. kenpa kau cemburu karena aku telah memiliki namjachingu sedangkan kau "KIM JONG IN" yang terkenal ini belum memiliki namjachingu" dengan nada ditekankan pada "Kim Jong In" membuat jongIn menatap instes ke Sepupunya yang sedang menahan tawanya. "dasar CADEL GILA yang tidak BERPERASAAN" Ah.. sudahlah aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau juga jangan lama-lama kau berdandan seperti PEREMPUAN!" cibir JongIn "Aish.. arraso kamjjong. Lagi pula aku akan bertemu dengan MyLulu, jadi tidak usah .. sambil berbalik badan seperti perempuan *_kalian taukan seperti bencong itu loh* yahh berarti sehun bencong dong*:-O wulan digorok readers* plok. Abaikan*_.

Saat disampai rumah makan yang biasa mereka datangi. JongIn terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak, dadanya sesak tidak bisa bernafas. Apa sih yang dilihatnya?

"yahh.. baekiie kau makan seperti anak kecil" sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue" "haha.. iy seperti bebek" "Gomawo yoelli chagi. Yak! Kyunggie kau mengataiku bebek. Kau jahat!" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "haha.. Mianagu. Habisnya kau lucu makan bepelepotan seperti itu". "Sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan saja makananya nanti nasi dan dagingnya dingin" Chanyeol menengahi. "oeh!.. ya _sambil melambaikan tangan". _

"Ya.. Kamjjong. Ayo sini bergabung dengan kami!". Sontak dua namja yang ada di depan chanyeol langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang dia lambaikan. Dan ternyata JongIn dan Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi terlebih bagi Jongin yang mematung melihat mereka. "Ahh ne." Sambil menyahut kata-kata chanyeol tadi sehun berjalan menuju mereka, sedangkan jongin masih saj terdiam seperti orang yang dikutuk menjadi batu *MalinKundangDong* "Ya.. Kamjjong ayo~~" sehun menarik tanggannya JongIn biar ia segera berjalan.

ya ampun! Wulan ngasi FFnya teputus dan gk jelas kayak gini. maaf ya^^.

dan juga terima kasih untu yang sudah review. kalian semua baiiikkkkkk... banget udah mau baca FF wulan yang agak kurang nyambung ini.

Mkasih banget yang udah review.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Makasih udah baca FF Wulan yang gila ini.  
iy nih Kainya memang rada-rada bodoh *eh*. maksih sekali lagi sudah baca dan review lagi ya :D ^^  
**

**Liainduts : haha iya.. alurnya memang kecepetan, maafin wulan ya hehe.. maksih banget udah kasih masukan dan review baca dan review lagi ya^^ *pemaksaan*  
**

**ChocoDOnutKRISpy : Salam kenal juga :D makasih, iy diusahain ya. maksih udah kasih masukkannya *Mauhh*  
**

**dinakyusung : Maksih, iya soalnya wulan masih belajar buat FF, maaf ya^^ . maksih ya udah kasih masukannya Ok chap 2 upadate. maksih review lagi ya * Muahh*  
**

**mitha3224 : Maksih udah review. iya maksih baget udah kasih saranya :D baca dan review lagi ya^^ *muahh*  
**


End file.
